


[Podfic] Code-Cracking For Gryffindors

by cas_tielle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_tielle/pseuds/cas_tielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Code-Cracking For Gryffindors" by Saras_girl</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Summary: Harry should know better than to conceal mysterious body art from dorm-mates who pay no heed to what happened to the cat.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Code-Cracking For Gryffindors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Code-Cracking For Gryffindors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880444) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> i actually had this podfic finished months ago and i just kept forgetting about it! i found this in a dusty corner of my hard drive, and i figured it was about time i got around to putting it up.  
> as always, thank you to saras_girl for letting me read out her lovely fics <3

**Length:** 00:27:07

 **SoundCloud Streaming:** [here](https://soundcloud.com/cas_tielle/drarry-code-cracking-for-gryffindors-mp3)

 **4shared Streaming:** [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/AcQDRk1_ce/drarry_code-cracking_for_gryff.html)

**FileDropper:** [here](http://www.filedropper.com/drarrycode-crackingforgryffindorsmp3)


End file.
